<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tea by thorinoakenbutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091485">Tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinoakenbutt/pseuds/thorinoakenbutt'>thorinoakenbutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Freedom and Redemption [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Haven (Dragon Age), Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tea Parties, canon compliant elf eyes that reflect like cats do, i just think it's neat, of a sort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinoakenbutt/pseuds/thorinoakenbutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian’s boots crunched against the snow as he approached the campfire, herbs and kettle in hand. He pulled up short when he spotted a figure sitting on a stool in the edge of the fire’s glow. Eyes turned to him, glinting like a cat’s in the dim light. Ah, Revas. The Herald of Andraste was curled in on himself, arms hugging one leg to his chest as he balanced precariously on his seat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Freedom and Redemption [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dorian’s boots crunched against the snow as he approached the campfire, herbs and kettle in hand. He pulled up short when he spotted a figure sitting on a stool in the edge of the fire’s glow. Eyes turned to him, glinting like a cat’s in the dim light. Ah, Revas. The Herald of Andraste was curled in on himself, arms hugging one leg to his chest as he balanced precariously on his seat. </p><p>“Having trouble sleeping as well?” Dorian dared to ask. The elf hadn’t been as closed off from him in the past week, but he still wasn’t sure where exactly they stood with each other. Revas seemed as likely to smile at him as he was to shoot him a withering look. </p><p>As his eyes adjusted to the light, Dorian saw Revas’ dark brows pinch together in a slight frown, but then the Dalish looked out into the gloom once more. He began to think that he was just going to be ignored when he heard a quiet, “No.” Progress, then.</p><p>The taller mage hesitated a moment more before pacing closer to the fire pit. “I was going to make some tea before I turned in, since it’s so bitterly cold on this forsaken mountain. Would you care for some?” he asked, gesturing awkwardly to the kettle before placing it down and taking a seat on an empty stool. He heard rustling, then a dragging sound from behind him and turned to see Revas pulling his own seat closer, frown back in place.</p><p>“What kind of herbs do you use?” Revas asked, eyeing the silk-wrapped bundle in Dorian’s hand. </p><p>“Ah, it has a blend of spices. Cardamom, ginger, clove, etcetera. I like mine with an excess of cinnamon. It helps me forget the cold and gives me a healthy dose of homesickness all in one,” Dorian replied. Revas gave a short nod, then tipped his head back to…stargaze? Dorian could only guess that it was indeed a request for a cup. Odd little creature.</p><p>The time it took for the water to heat and the tea to steep passed very slowly without conversation to hasten it, but it was apparent that Revas was not in the mood to make small talk, so Dorian left him alone. Finally, cups in hand, Dorian offered one to the elf, clearing his throat inelegantly to get his attention. “Ma serannas,” Revas murmured as he accepted the cup.</p><p>“You’re welcome, I think,” Dorian replied, keeping his eyes on the elf as a pinched look came across his face. </p><p>“Ir abelas, ah…my apologies. I’m still getting used to shemlen. Humans. Being around you. Thank you for the tea,” Revas rambled, finally lifting the cup to his lips to shut himself up. </p><p>“Then you are most certainly welcome, Revas,” Dorian responded, smiling tentatively in hopes to put the Dalish at ease. The smile faltered, then dropped when Revas didn’t respond in kind. On the contrary, he instead lifted his legs to hug against his chest once more. Back to the awkward silences, then. At least they now had the excuse of slowly sipping their tea.</p><p>“I have trouble sleeping inside the cabin,” came so quietly after such a long moment of quiet that Dorian almost didn’t hear it. Revas had uncurled slightly, feet planted on the ground with his eyes trained on them as he cradled his cup in his lap. Unsure if the elf wanted a response, Dorian opted to remain silent. “Among my people, we don’t have anything like…this,” Revas continued, inclining his head toward the tavern they were settled next to. “Anything permanent. I feel…uncomfortable here.”</p><p>“Yes, I imagine it’s quite different than what you’re used to,” Dorian offered, not really knowing what to say. He hadn’t been expecting Revas to open up, especially not to him of all people. “I’ll admit it’s a lot more quaint than what I’m used to. And so blastedly cold! I can’t understand how southerners can stand it - or the swill they call alcohol.”</p><p>A laugh interrupted his rant, shocking Dorian silent. Revas looked just as surprised at the sound. The elf’s mouth opened as if to say something, then snapped shut with an audible click. He stood abruptly, giving a slight incline of his head. “Thank you for the tea,” he said softly, looking Dorian in the eye. Then he was gone.</p><p>Dorian sat back in his seat, stunned and thinking about how much he would like to hear that sound again. Progress, then.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>